Cry Only For Me
by Soran
Summary: Gender Bender. Malik is always wanting to make Marik happy. But, Malik might be screwed up when Yami and Seto have spotted Malik in the city. During battle city, before they get on the blimp. MYm


Soran: Oh how the mighty have fallen.  
  
Subaru: Well duh!  
  
Soran: ::Glares::  
  
Subaru: ::Glares back::  
  
*5 hours later*  
  
Disclaimer: Do you think they'll stop?  
  
Warnings: Don't know.  
  
Disclaimer:.......We don't own anything.  
  
Warnings: Seems that way.  
  
Disclaimer: $80 says they'll stop soon and forget what the hell they were doing.  
  
Warnings: Your on.  
  
Disclaimer: I need something to drink. {An: Do Disclaimers even drink?} This one does!!!!  
  
Warnings: This fic will contain lemons later, hent, preg, naughty language, adult content, violence, and attempted rape.  
  
Soran: What were we doing?  
  
Subaru: Got me.  
  
Disclaimer: ::Holds out hand::  
  
Warnings: Damn. ::Gives money up::  
  
Subaru: $50 says we won't get a review.  
  
Soran: Your on!!  
  
*********  
Chapter 1  
*********  
  
'Stupid yami, making me do all his work.' The blond stopped walking, and looked around. 'Oh well, its helping him.' Long blond hair brushed along her face, she pushed it aside. She looked down at her hand, and gazed at the deck. 'These cards hold all his good cards. I will win more cards for him.' She began to walk, then notice something. 'Uh, I'm hungry. I haven't had anything for a long time. I was locked up in my room for awhile. I guess I can get something to eat.'  
  
She looked at her waist. 'I'm way too skinny, I should eat. Ramen sounds good right now.' She smiled to herself. 'Sounds really good right now.' She then stared down at her black baggy pants, hoping no one notice her. 'I forgot Yami told me to keep my head down, or someone will notice me.' She gazed at her shirt, it was short and skin tight, and the same color as her pants, at least it was sleeveless, so she would get hot.  
  
She began to walk again, looking around. She nodded her head to some rare hunters that were hiding in dark corners. She then came to the beginning of a battle. It was just two people that didn't put a bother to her yami's plans. 'Yami shall make them into slaves. I'm sure of it.' She watched the two duel, then became more bored and hungry. She turned away and began to walk again.  
  
Yami sighed, he couldn't find any of his friends. 'They have to be here, somewhere.' He looked over to Seto, who was silent through the whole time they were looking. He looked around, hoping to find any rare hunters. He then saw a girl, and she wasn't that far away. 'She reminds me of Marik.'  
  
Yami had a small glimpse of the evil yami, and the girl reminded him of that yami. Seto stopped, when he stopped. "Whats wrong?" He heard the brown haired man say.  
  
"That girl." He pointed to the direction of her. "I seen Marik, but only for a short time, and she reminds me of him."  
  
She stopped walking, feeling eyes upon her. Well, she was surrounding by people. But, it felt different. She knew she was being stared at. She turned, seeing crimson orbs and ice colored blue eyes staring at her. 'Oh crap.' She stared back, feeling fear start to surround her. She then ran, hoping to find her motor cycle soon.  
  
"Come back here!!!!!" She heard someone yell behind her. 'Oh shit, I'm dead, I'm dead!!' She ran into an alley, then turned behind her.  
  
"Who are you?" she gasped then turned around, seeing a teen boy. He had long white hair.  
  
"I'm Malik."  
  
He gazed at her side, where her item was. "Give me your item."  
  
"No!" She then heard running footsteps coming closer.  
  
"Come with me." He grabbed her arm then started to chant. She gasped, and then they disappeared.  
  
She opened her eyes, not realizing that she closed them. She looked around, 'Another alley. Wait!! My motor cycle is somewhere around here!!' She got to her feet then turned to the white haired teen. "Come on. I have a ride around here." She began to run out of the alley, and turned into another one. 'Its somewhere around here.'  
  
"Well hurry, Yami is trying to find us with his magic." The white haired teen yelled out. She ignored him and then turned another corner. 'There it is!!' She ran over to the motor cycle, and got on it.  
  
"Are you coming or not?!" She yelled out, glaring at the white haired teen.  
  
"Whatever." He got on behind her. She started it. "He found us!!" Soon two figures were in front of them. She gasped, but he moved his hands to hers and made them start foreword, and very fast.  
  
Yami stared wide eyed as he saw the motor cycle coming at them. He soon was met with the ground as the brown haired teen jumped on him. He watch as they rode away. "We've got to do something." He turned towards Seto, who was on his cell phone.  
  
"I've got this place surrounded, there not going anywhere."  
  
She soon had control of her bike, after he removed his hands and they started to wobble off the road. "Its most likely that Seto has this place surrounded."  
  
She didn't answer, there was nothing to say to him. After about a half hour, they came to a stop. There were men with guns, and they surrounded the place. She stopped her bike, looked around for an exit. "Were trapped." She whispered.  
  
He didn't give up though. He started another chant and soon they were in the air. She gasped, then grabbed her bike to make sure she didn't fall. He then gasped, and the chant stopped. She stared wide eyed as they began to fall. Then, there was a crimson light around them. She notice Yami was near them, and chanting. 'Whats with the chanting?' She thought.  
  
The white haired teen glared at yami, then smirked. "He won't last for long. Well, I'll be back for your item later." He then disappeared. She then felt the chant brake, and started to scream as she fell.  
  
/Yami!!!!!!!!/ She called out.  
  
A blacked cloaked teen stood up. 'Hikari...' He closed his eyes then disappeared.  
  
She felt arms circle her as she fell. She opened her eyes, then gazed at dark purple one. "Yami." She whispered out. He looked up, and glared at Yami.  
  
"Leave her alone. If you touch her......You shall die....Along with your friends." He disappeared.  
  
He set her down in the dark area. "Yami, I'm sorry. He saw me when I was out there, then we went on a chase-"  
  
"We?" He started to walk back to his golden chair. He sat on it, then watched as she sat down in front of the chair.  
  
"Yes. There was this white haired teen, he wanted my item, and right before he left, he said he would get it." She explained.  
  
"Hm, we shall see him....I think I know who it is....Hikari, stay away from him....I don't want you hurt." She nodded, and gazed at her yami.  
  
"Thankyou....For saving me." He nodded, then closed his eyes.  
  
*************  
End of Chapter  
*************  
  
Soran: Woo-hoo I finished!!  
  
Subaru: With Chapter one!!!!!!!  
  
Soran: Now....If I get reviews I will continue this fic.  
  
Subaru: Remember our bet.  
  
Soran: Ja!!!!!! 


End file.
